1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors for use in terminating shielded multiconductor cables and more specifically to shielded local area network electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459 discloses a local area network connector specifically intended for use in the data communications industry. These connectors can be employed in a closed loop data communications link in which various equipment such as computer terminals can be interconnected in a system. These connectors are specifically adapted for use in interconnecting numerous micro or mini computers in a computer network in an office environment. Connectors of this type have standard interface dimensions and configurations. These connectors must also be shielded to prevent spurious electrical signals and noise from affecting the signals in the network. These connectors also require a shunting capability since the conductors are part of a network and can be connected in series with other similar connectors. This shunting capability is necessary to prevent disruption of the network when an individual plug is not connected to external equipment.
The structure and components of local area network connectors of this type is represented by the structure of the connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,459. These connectors include a plurality of spring metal terminals having insulation displacement wire barrels for establishing electrical connection with the individual conductors forming the multi conductor shielded cable. Terminals are positioned on a support housing and upper and lower shields can be positioned in surrounding relationship to the terminals and the support housing. Shield members are permanently attached to upper and lower cover members and the cover members are mated to both encapsulate the conductor and to common the upper and lower shields to the cable shielding.
Similar data connectors of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,449,778; 4,508,415; 4,582,376; 4,602,833; and 4,619,494; and in U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 773,730, filed Sept. 6, 1985; 830,904, filed 2/18/86 and 823,134, filed 1/7/86. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 773,730 in particular relates to a data connector which utilizes a housing slidably receivable over the internal housing subassembly. Although the data connector shown in the application Ser. No. 773,730 provides an excellent interconnection for a shielded multiconductor cable in a local area network, the data connector is designed for assembly in a harness assembly plant. As the post molded grommet must be molded after the assembly thereof, the data connector cannot be field assembled, and the cable must be cut to specific lengths in the harness assembly plant.
There exists within the industry a need for a low cost local area network connector of this general type which can be easily hand assembled at the end user's facility. The instant invention fills that need for a relatively lower cost, by providing a hand assembled connector which is suitable for use in a local area network in combination with prior art connectors of the type described herein.